Undercover
by Blue82
Summary: Faith and Bosco have to go undercover to catch a serial killer
1. The Assignement

Titel: Undercover

Author: Blue Contact: Blue21thefreesite.com

Feedback: This is my first Third Watch story and my very first story written in English. Please let me know if it's worth the effort or if I should stick with writing X files fictions in my own language....

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters you recognise from Third Watch. The rest are all mine :-D

Rating: PG13

Category: Romance/ General

Keywords: Bosco/Faith Romance

Summary: When married couples are killed, Bosco and Faith have to pose as a couple.  
  
Authors Notes: I'm not a native speaker. I couldn't find a beta, so if you find any mistakes just let me know and I will correct them.

Undercover

Part1: 55 Precinct; 14.45 p.m. Locker room;  
  
Sgt. Swersky entered the locker room were Ty, Sully, Bosco and Faith were changing.  
  
"Boscorelli, Yokas! I need to talk to you!", he called. His two officers turned their attention to him and listened intently.  
  
"In an hotel in Jersey were five couples killed in the last few weeks. The only thing say have in common is that they all were married and came from New York. Age, heritage and everything else differs. Now we need a team to go undercover and pose as bait."  
  
"What does that have to do with us? We're only beat cops...", asked Faith.  
  
"I know that it is unusual but we don't have any other male/female teams available. To make the cover believable we need a team who knows each other and can pull of posing as a married couple!"  
  
"Yeah, the two are perfect! They behave like an old married couple all the time!", chuckled Sully from his locker. Swersky laughed lightly while Bosco just shot him a look.

After role call;

Bosco and Faith were heading out to 55 David after roll call. The undercover assignment wouldn't start until the next day. They were going to meet the sergeant for the case after their shift. "Come on Faith! Real police work, we have the chance to catch a serial killer! That's once in a lifetime opportunity!", said Bosco exited.  
  
"It's not our Job, we aren't trained to do things like that! And what do I tell the kids? That I go away with another man only a few weeks after I got to divorced from Fred?" In the last year the problems in the Yokas household became bigger and bigger. Fred started to drink again and was constantly after his wife to quit her job and staying away from Bosco. This time Bosco didn't tell Faith to try and work things out. Three weeks after Fred came home drunk for the first time in almost a year Faith filled for divorce. Because of Freds drinking she became full custody of the kids. Charlie took it all very well, he became used to it soon and spend much time with "Uncle B". Emily was still pissed, she was after all daddy's girl. But Faith was sure she would get over it, she would see that it was for the better.  
  
"Just tell them you have to go away a few days and that it's work related."  
  
"And who's gonna watch them? I don't trust Emily to watch Charlie and not to do something stupid!"  
  
"My Mom can watch them, she loves them and you!"  
  
"Do you think so? She has her own life and I wouldn't want to impose?!"  
  
"I'm sure, Faith! Let's head over there later and you can ask her yourself. Come on or we gonna be late for roll call"

11.15 p.m. 55. precinct

Faith and Bosco met with the sergeant who where in charge of the case to discuss the further details. Rose had agreed earlier to take care of Faith kids for the duration of the assignment. Bosco and her had stopped at the bar during their dinner break.  
  
"We just need the two of you to pose as a bait. You have nothing else to do then show affectionate behaviour. One of our experts made a profile that suggests that our perp reacts violent to people in love. Perhaps he was married once and his wife cheated on him. It's a white male, between 28 and 39 years. He works somewhere at the hotel, it's the only way he has access everywhere without someone seeing him. None of the witnesses report to having seen something unusual. Our men will watch you 24/7, so you don't have to worry about anything. When someone shows unusual interest in you two we will know it immediately. If the suspects makes a move toward you we will arrest him. Further questions?" asked Agent Miller.  
  
"What about our cover story?", asked Faith.  
  
Miller gave them each a folder with the necessary information's. "To make it easier for you to remember, as you two are not used to this kind of work, we stick with your own names. Now you are Mr. Maurice Boscorelli and Mrs. Faith Boscorelli! You're married for about six month, still newlyweds and no kids yet. You met 2 years ago through work, it was love at first sight. Bosco, you have bar, Yokas, you were a waitress at the same bar here in New York. Everything else is in the folders. I'll see you two at the hotel. Good luck!"  
  
to be continued....


	2. Akwardness

PartII  
  
Paradise Hotel; New Jersey; 5.30 P.M.  
  
"Wow!", Faith exclaimed as they entered their Hotel room, which would be their home for the next few days.  
  
The room was huge, a big bed stood in the centre of the room, along with a rocking chair, a couch, a tv and a huge dresser. A sliding door led out to a balcony which overlooked the big garden.  
  
"Yeah", agreed Bosco as he dropped the luggage and looked inside the bathroom.  
  
"Did you see the bath?", he asked her. "It has a big tube, two sinks and a shower big enough for two!"  
  
He joined Faith outside on the balcony and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.  
  
"Miller said that there is a possibility that the room is bugged or even has video surveillance. So we have to be careful all the time!", he whispered into her ear.  
  
Feeling a little uncomfortable by having him that close, Faith went back inside the room. Great, I'm all ready nervous and we haven't even started pretending...  
  
"Sweetheart?! I'm starved! Let's get down and get something to eat!", she called.  
  
She decided that it was easier to call him Sweetheart then remembering to call him Maurice. She never called him that.  
  
La Trattoria; 6 P.M.  
  
Bosco and Faith sat at a small table on the porch of the restaurant. The setting was very romantic, lots of candles illuminated their surroundings. A band was playing soft tunes in the background. After they ordered and waited for the food to arrive, Faith looked around.  
  
"So, Babe! What do you want to do tomorrow?!," grinned Bosco and winked at her. He enjoyed teasing her and now he could get away with almost everything.  
  
"I haven't really thought about it," Faith admitted. "How about we go around town exploring the sights? There were a few things mentioned in the brochure we got while checking in?"  
  
"Sure, why not!", he answered. "That way we make sure that we are seen", he added in a whisper.  
  
After Dinner of pasta, garlic bread and salad the two of them made there way back to the room. They weren't used to get up that early in the morning like today and because of the excitement the didn't get much sleep.  
  
Room 269; During the check in it was a little awkward, being treated like a married couple. Faith didn't response as the concierge addressed here as Mrs. Boscorelli to wish them a great stay. She blushed furiously as he winked at Bosco and recommend the room service of the hotel. But that was nothing in relation to the awkwardness the experienced as the entered the room.  
  
"Why don't you get ready for bed? I'm gonna use the bath after you, I wanna watch some tv first!", Bosco had sensed Faith' dilemma and had the solution for it.  
  
"Sure, just come don't come to bad to late. You know I'm getting cold when you aren't there", Fait answered, enjoying teasing him and being in her role as a loving wife to him.  
  
Faith smirked as Bosco nearly choked on his drink.  
  
Some time later Bosco switched off the tv system and made his was to join Faith in bad. He was a little shocked to see that Faith only wore a tee shirt for bad, he always thought she would be more the flannel p.j kind of girl.  
  
Faith was equally shocked. Bosco only wore his Boxers to bed, not that it surprised her but she just thought he would war something more when they had to share a bed. She sighed barely audible, she wasn't sure how to get this assignment done. They weren't even here for a day and she was all ready distracted by Bosco. She had seen him without his shirt a million times but today she couldn't help but admire his muscular chest.  
  
As Bosco climbed in bed with her she turned on her side and shot of the bedside lamp. Getting comfortable on her side of the bed she felt, more then heard, Bosco coming nearer. As she turned around to look at him he kissed her on her cheek, near the corner of her mouth. To anyone looking it would seem like he kissed her in the mouth.  
  
"Good Night, Faith"  
  
"Night, Bo... Baby!"  
  
Sometimes during the night Fait woke up to someone nuzzling into her neck. She wasn't fully awake and didn't realise that it was her Partner who had on of his arms around her waist and the other one under her head. As she came fully awake she tried to move away from him, but his arms tightened around her. He pulled her even closer and kissed her neck.  
  
"Don't go!", he murmured, his voice thick and rough with sleep.  
  
A shiver ran through her as she heard the sexy tone of his voice. Why not? Nobody would know that they slept in each others arms and even if, they just did their job.  
  
She snuggled back into him and fell back asleep. She hadn't felt that comfortable and protected in a long time.  
  
Unknown to her, there was someone watching every move they made. Cold and hatred filled eyes started at them....  
  
Tbc...... 


	3. The Kiss

Part III  
  
The next day After breakfast Bosco and Faith decided to look around the small town they were in. They walked down the streets arm in arm, talking and laughing. It was the first time in a long time they only talked about things non work related.  
  
Things were a little awkward between them after they woke up in each others arms. They quickly scrambled apart and got ready for the day. They couldn't talked about what happened because they were under constant surveillance. If not from the suspect then at least from their colleagues. But like always the could talk without ever talking and things got back to normal.  
  
"Hey, Faith! Look at that!," Bosco took her hand in his and tugged her over to shop with small police car toys.  
  
"They look like a real police squad, don't you think?"  
  
Faith just shook her head and walked further.  
  
"What?", asked Bosco in mock anger without letting her hand go.  
  
They walked hand in hand around until lunch time, occasional stopping at one of the small tourist shops.

2.15 P.M. Hotel Swimmingpool  
  
Bosco and Faith ate Lunch at a small sandwich shop before deciding they had enough for now. Their suspect would most likely be at the hotel so they headed back to spend the afternoon at the pool.  
  
"Come on Faith, take of your dress!," urged Bosco. "You won't get any sun this way!"  
  
He had already taken of his shirt and laid down on one of the chairs in only his swim shorts.  
  
Faith felt uncomfortable, she had packed a white bikini which was very revealing. She didn't even know why she had bought it. All around her tall, good looking women walked around and showed there small bikinis off. She had to give Bosco some credit, he didn't even glance in the direction of any of the women. He seemed to take that marriage thing serious.  
  
Sighting she gave up and took of the blue sundress she was wearing. If she wanted to get some sun she would have to undress further and Bosco would bug her anyway until she showed him what she was wearing. He was like a child sometimes.  
  
Boscos eyes nearly popped out of his head as he saw her in that little thing.  
  
"Wow", he said.  
  
Faith blushed a bit as she saw the look in his eyes, she saw something in them she never saw before. Was it desire?  
  
"Damn Faith, don't you think you should buy another bathing suit? This one is practical non existing and nearly see through!"  
  
Maybe she imagined seeing something in his eyes after all.  
  
"And that's a problem how? I never heard you complaining about a woman dressed to revealing before?!"  
  
"But I never saw you in something like that before.."  
  
"Thank your very much!," she replied and turned her back to him. "I'm sorry you have to look at me! You should have said something before we took this case ...."  
  
Sh, he swore to himself. Me and my big mouth.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that! You know that!"  
  
She didn't look at him while she stood up and went to the pool.  
  
"I'm going for a swim"  
  
Bosco looked after her and decided it was no use to talk to her now. He would talked to her later, after she cooled down a bit.  
  
About thirty minutes later Faith emerged back from her swim. Every male looked at her, the water had made her bikini translucent. Bosco had to resist the urge to cover her up and beat the crap out of the guys who were ogling her.  
  
"Hi, cutie! Wanna go for a drink?", one of them called.  
  
Another one was a little more tactful. "Miss, can I invite you for dinner and maybe a drink afterward?"  
  
Faith ignored the first one all together and turned the second down gently.  
  
"Sorry, but my husband wouldn't like that", she said with a slight smile.  
  
The guy just scowled and turned around.  
  
No one approach her after that.  
  
As she came nearer to the sunchairs Bosco stood up and handed her a big towel.  
  
"Here! Perhaps you should dry up a bit. That thing you are wearing leaves nothing to the imagination anymore"  
  
He expected her to snap at him again but she just looked down at herself blushed bright red and covered herself up quickly.  
  
"Sorry!", she murmured.  
  
"Don't be! I guess every guy here enjoyed watching you. Including me...", he admitted.  
  
"Including you? But..."  
  
"Faith, I never said that I didn't like what I saw! You look great! I just had a hard time seeing you as someone other then my partner and a married woman... And as your husband I definitely don't like how all the man look at you. I have to beat them up if they try something with you," he grinned at her.4.56 P.M.

Not long after they sat down again the older couple sitting beside them started to ask questions. They had commented on how could they looked together and how they loved newlyweds. "  
  
"You can see the love in your eyes and in the way you move. It's so clearly visible how much you love each other", the women, Ruth, told them.  
  
Faith had fallen asleep while Bosco talked some more to the couple. To Faith an his own astonishment he really liked behaving "normal" for once.  
  
A few minutes later Faith awoke as Bosco splashed her with cold water. Screaming lightly she sat up.  
  
"Bosco, what are you doing?"  
  
"Stop it!", she cried as she saw that he had filled his glass with cold water and prepared himself to splash her again.  
  
"No, don't you dare!" Faith grabbed his arm and tried to get him to drop the glass. Her bikini was all ready wet again and you could see most of her breasts.  
  
Finally she succeeded and Bosco poured the water in the floor beside him.  
  
"I won't let you get away this easy!"  
  
He grabbed her and started to tickle her. Faith wasn't defenceless and started to tickle him too. Soon they both were gasping for breath.  
  
"Do you give up?!", Bosco asked.  
  
"No way!"  
  
She wiggled around and tried to get him to loose his grip on her. But Bosco was stronger. He grasped her both hands in one of his one and held them over her head. Now he lay on top of her and tickled her sides with his free hand.  
  
Seconds later they realised the position they were in. Bosco stopped tickling her without letting her hands go, he just took one of her arms in his other hand. They just stared at each other.  
  
As Faith licked her lips, the women beside them started to interfere.  
  
"Kiss her all ready!", she smiled.  
  
Without thinking or really hearing the women Bosco lowered his head and touched his lips gentle to hers. Faith gasped in surprise and Bosco took the opportunity and deepened the kiss. He let his tongue touch her gums and ran it along her teeth before meeting her tongue with his own. And Faith kept kissing him back.  
  
For them it seemed like hours, where only minutes had gone. Their kiss became more passionate as someone cleared his throat beside them. Starlet Faith drew back while Bosco loosened his grip on her arms and stand up.  
  
"It was nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Boscorelli! We better get going, it's time for dinner soon. Perhaps we'll see you around."  
  
"Yeah, it was nice meeting you!"  
  
As Bosco turned around Faith was gone  
  
tbc.....


	4. Unwanted Attention

Part IV  
  
Same time;

The man watched Bosco and Faith kissing. His eyes were steel cold, he hated these couples. They always seemed so happy on the outside but on the inside they all had problems. He only had to wait, the rest would come natural. One of them would give him the proof he needed. They all were cheating. He had seen the fight the two had at the pool. He couldn't hear what was the cause but it didn't matter. It was just a matter of time.  
  
The woman was beautiful and beautiful woman were never content with just one guy. When the opportunity presented itself she would take it. His first bet had been that the guy would do something stupid, he know the kind of man he was. The good looking, charming ones. They could have every woman they wanted and never kept one girlfriend for long. He wouldn't say no to a beautiful woman who throw herself at him.

11.43 P.M. 

After the incident at the pool thing were again tense between them. As Bosco had followed Faith back to her room she was all ready in the shower. Afterwards she sat on the balcony reading a book, refusing to talk to him. They had gone out for dinner to a nearby restaurant but the didn't talk apart from the necessities. No matter what, they still would do their job, like always.  
  
Back at the hotel Faith got ready for bed immediately. As Bosco sat beside her on the bed she lifted her hand and motioned for him to follow her out on the balcony. She remember the camera and bugs in the room.  
  
"You don't have to say anything. I know it was just a pretend, don't worry. I know I'm not your type and that you got caught up in the cover. Let's just forget it, it was part of the cover and nothing more. Let's go back inside, we have to keep our suspect interested. The better we pull this of, the faster we catch the guy!"  
  
Not waiting for a replay she went to bed.  
  
Bosco stood leaning against the wall and looked out into the garden. Happy couples walked around arm in arm, talking and laughing. Why did he kiss Faith like that? Was it just part of the plan or something more?, he asked himself. He always had feelings around Faith he couldn't name but it became more frequent that he saw her as a women. Today at the pool he couldn't help noticing how great she looked in that little bikini. He never saw her as ugly, but he never thought of her as beautiful either. If he hadn't known it was her, he would definitely tried to get her in bed, hell he almost couldn't restrain himself knowing it was her. Mixed with the confusing feelings he had, it scared him. So he did what he did best, putting it aside and concentrating on the job.

Next day; 

By the time they went for breakfast the next day everything was back to normal. They again were the happy couple, having fun feeding each other grapes and steeling food from the others plate. Both felt comfortable with each other, focusing on their cover story. They spent the rest of the day doing the tourist thing, walking arm in arm around an making photos. During this they made sure that as much people as possible would see them by asking strangers to make photos of them, arm in arm, with her in front of Bosco and so on  
  
By the time they got back to the hotel Faith decided they spent enough time together. Sending Bosco to the gym to work off some of his frustration about not having anything new on their suspect, she grabbed her book and went down to sit by the pool. She wanted at least get some sun.

Hotel gym; 

Bosco had spent about half an hour working on some of the equipment and was doing some sit - ups as a tall, brunette woman came in. She wore her long hair in a ponytail and had on tight blue hot-pants and a black tank top, which clung to every curve of her body. She watched him for a few minutes before she came over and sat beside him.  
  
"Hi, my name is Cindy!", she smiled at him. "Can I buy you a drink? I have some great sport drinks up at my room," she ran her fingers up his arms.  
  
Bosco looked her up and down for a few seconds before shaking his head.  
  
"No, thanks. But I'm married!"  
  
"And where is your wife? She doesn't have to know..... ", she lowered her voice to a seductive murmur.  
  
"What?", Bosco was stunned. He may not love every girl he slept with but he never ever betrayed one of his girlfriends. He couldn't understand why this woman even asked. He would never betray Faith, not even if they only pretended to be married yet.  
  
Did I say not yet? What's wrong with me? That's Faith I'm thinking about! He mentally slapped himself for thinking of her in that way.  
  
Not even bothering to say anything else he stood up and went up to his room to grab a shower.

Same time at the pool; 

Faith sat in the sun and sipped on her cool drink. At Boscos insistence she wore another bikini which covered her up better. She grinned to herself, who would have thought Bosco would be a jealous husband. But she likes it in some way.  
  
Looking up from her book she glanced at the man who was blocking her sun. He smiled at her before sitting down. He was about 30 years old and average looking. Brown hair, brown eyes, not muscular like Bosco but not to lanky either.  
  
"Can I help you with something?", she asked as the man just stared at her.  
  
"I saw you at the pool yesterday and wanted to meet you. You are really beautiful!"  
  
"Thanks", Faith felt uncomfortable but didn't really know what to do. He just complemented on her looks after all. So she just gathered her things and got up.  
  
The man took hold of her arm. "Why don't you join me for a drink or something in my room? You can freshen up there, too"  
  
"Thanks for the offer but no! I'm happily married", she wrenched her arm free and hurried up to Bosco. That guy gave her the creeps.  
  
She didn't see the man looking after her with hatred in his eyes. Who did she think she was? All woman were the same, lying, unfaithful and manipulative. How could she say no to him? He knew she would have taken him on his offer if he would be better looking or rich. She just used her marriage to get easier away from unwanted attentions.  
  
He would get her for this, no one said no to him without getting what she deserved...  
  
Tbc.....

Note: the next chapter is finished all ready but I suddenly have doubts about the development of Bosco and Faith relationship, is it believable??? HELP!


	5. Dreams, Love, Sex

Part V

Bosco & Faith' Room; 

Bosco was watching TV as Faith came in.  
  
"Hey, had fun?", he asked.  
  
Faith just murmured a "hello", barely acknowledging him, before practical running into the shower.  
  
Bosco shrugged, she would tell him what bothered her when she was ready.  
  
A few minutes later Bosco switched out all the lights except the bedside lamp before sprawling in the bed and looking through a sports magazine.  
  
Faith spend nearly an hour in the shower before joining him. As she snuggled down into the pillows he decided to ask.  
  
"What's wrong, Faith? Did something happen down there?"  
  
Faith turned towards him and looked at him.  
  
"There was a guy who made a pass at me. He just scared me a bit by holding my arm. That's all. I know it's silly..."  
  
"What? That's not silly! Are you okay?", he pulled her in his arms.  
  
As Faith nodded he lay down on the bed taking her with him. Faith snuggled closer to him and lay her head on his bare chest. His smell and the pattern of his breathing comforted her. Bosco held her tight and stroked her hair until she fell asleep.  
  
I can't believe I feel this save and loved with him. Loved? Yeah, I feel loved by him, he'll always be there when I need him. Oh god, I've done it. I've finally fallen for Bosco, was the last conscious thought she had before fallen asleep.

A few hours later; 

Faith was still in Bosco's arms, both were sleeping peacefully.  
  
Suddenly Bosco started to kiss her neck and stroked down her back. Faith didn't wake up but pulled closer to him. His hands wandered down to her ass as he placed feather light kisses all over her face.  
  
Faith woke up to the feeling of someone squeezing her ass. The first moments she just enjoyed the sensation before becoming aware where she was and whom she was with. Pulling back a bit she wondered who Bosco was dreaming about. His breathing showed her that he was in fact still asleep. She tried to wake him up, he surely would be embarrassed if he woke up and realised that she was not some supermodel he dreamed about, she thought sadly.  
  
"Bosco! Wake up!"  
  
He just moaned and pulled her closer to him again, before kissing her collarbone.  
  
"Mhm, Faith...", he moaned.  
  
Faith jerked back, he was dreaming about her. Oh god, what does that mean, she wondered. Did he feel something for her? She only knew that she hadn't the strange to resist him if he kept kissing her like that. She wanted him, even if she just became aware of it.  
  
But she didn't need to worry, the moment she jerked back he came awake with one of his arms in her hair and the other on her back, under her shirt.  
  
"What...?", he blinked at her confused.  
  
As he became aware of their position or better where his hands were he looked at here, waiting for her to slap him and yell at him. But she just lay still in his arms and licked her lips. Looking in her eyes he could see that the were slightly dilated. She definitely was affected by him.  
  
"Oh, god!", he groaned before giving into his impulses and kissing her.  
  
He gave her time enough to pull back but she did the opposite. With a moan he parted her lips with his. As she opened her mouth to let his tongue in he deepened the kiss. The kiss started slow and soft but became passionate. Their tongues battled with each other, as Bosco held her to him by the back of her neck.  
  
She moaned and he was lost. Turning her on her back he lay on top of her and started to suck on her neck, alternating between gently biting and soothing her flesh with his tongue.  
  
"Mine", he whispered, likes he was afraid the guy from the pool or any other man would take her away from him after he just realised what he felt.  
  
As Faith took of her shirt to reveal smooth, soft skin to him he pulled back to look into her eyes. He new he could read the truth in them. They always talked without really talking.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
She just pulled him into another kiss.  
  
"I love you Bos!", she whispered half afraid he would hear it and half afraid he wouldn't.  
  
At that moment it all became clear to him, the strange feelings he had never felt before. It was love! He couldn't believe he, Maurice Boscorelli, fell in love. He knew now that he never felt like this before but as much as it scared him, the feeling made him happy.  
  
"I love you, too! "

A more "adult" version of that part will be on my website. Just check the author profile for the link Later that night; 

Bosco and Faith slept peacefully in each others arms. The made love more then once during the night until they fell in an exhausted sleep.  
  
They didn't hear the dark clothed person coming in. Nor did they hear him coming nearer to the foot of the bed and stared at them. He just watched for a while before taking something out of the bag he brought. Grinning evilly he turned toward them again and walked over to Faith.  
  
"It's time....", he whispered.  
  
Tbc.......

Okay, I think this one is a little bit unrealistic! Don't hurt me ;) But I'm really trying do explain what happened and why it happend in the next part. I'm trying to get everything back to realistic.. It may take a while, but I promise I'm going to finish the story as soon as possible

And thanks for all the great reviews! It definitly encourages me to continue


	6. Close Call

Part VI:  
  
The man moved nearer and nearer while Bosco and Faith were still oblivious to him. As the moonlight fell into the room the knife, the man held, was visible. He lifted his arm and moved slightly over the bed, the knife was directly over Faith. But she was protected by Bosco, who had his arms still around her.  
  
The man waited patiently for her to move. He had all the time in the world to get what he wanted. Suddenly Faith moved, she rolled away from Bosco to her back. That was what he was waiting for. Now he had the perfect opportunity to bring his plan in motion.  
  
Bosco felt Faith moving away, as he grab for her the wasn't right beside him. Becoming more awake he wanted to snuggle up to her as he heard something. It sounded like someone moving around. At first he thought it was Faith, but the person was much heavier than Faith. He worked so long with Faith that he could feel her every move without looking at her. That definitely wasn't his partner.  
  
Grinning to himself the man lifted the knife an took aim with it directly to Faith heart. She would pay for rejecting him and then would her no good husband die. But he wanted him to see what happened to his wife first. He took a deep breath to keep his excitement in check before stabbing her.  
  
Bosco had come completely awake when he realised someone was in the room, probably the killer. As he opened his eyes he saw a dark figure towering over Faith, holding something in his hand. As the guy made a stabbing move Bosco just reacted without seeing what really was going on. In an unbelievably fast move he grabbed the still sleeping Faith and hauled her to his side of the bed. At the same time as she came awake and looked around confused he took the gun which lay under his pillow. Thank god that he had the habit of keeping a gun close at any time. Faith had teased him countless times but now it would safe their lives.  
  
The killer couldn't believe his eyes. One moment he stabbed the little b right in her heart, the next moment her husband pulled her away and he just hit her arm. Enraged he turned towards them. Now he would have to change the plan. The husband was in the way, the guy was now the first to die. If he was lucky he would survive long enough to see his wife die.  
  
Faith was now wide awake to, she cradled her injured arm and tried to stop the blood from flowing. Bosco aimed his weapon on their assailant and used his best cop voice  
  
"Freeze!" But the unknown person just stepped further toward them, screaming.  
  
"I'm gonna get you! I'll cut her heart out so she knows what it feels like. And you can watch! You're one of them, cheating on your own wife and seducing other men's wives , too! You'll pay!"  
  
Faith hurried to her own gun, they both realised the guy was crazy and there was no way to find a solution which didn't involve violence. That guy wanted to kill them and wouldn't let himself be talked down by them.  
  
"Stop right now! That's my last warning. Stay on the other side of the bed!", shouted Bosco, while wondering were the backup was.  
  
Surly Miller and his colleagues couldn't have missed that. They had said there would someone be constantly watching them and her room.  
  
Like Faith predicted the guy wouldn't stop. He tried to make it across the bed to finish what he started but Bosco was faster. While he talked to the man, trying to calm him down, he had taken aim. Seeing no other way to keep Faith save he fired his gun.  
  
The bullet ripped through the man's shoulder with such force that he was thrown backwards. And Bosco intended he dropped the knife, his other hand went to the bleeding wound. Whimpering he laid on the floor of the room.  
  
Kicking the knife aside Bosco looked over to Faith. She had hurriedly pulled on one of Boscos shirts, as she had realised what was happening.  
  
"Are you okay?", he asked worried.  
  
As she signalled him that she was all right he searched for the telephone which had fallen down during the struggle.  
  
"I'm calling for backup and the EMT's. Why don't you go to the bathroom and put some panties on?!  
  
As she hurried to get some clothes on, Bosco's eyes never left the bleeding men on the floor, while he waited.  
  
After minutes, which seemed like hours Miller and two others arrived. Bosco send the paramedics into the bathroom to take care of Faith, the man on the floor could bleed to death for all he cared.  
  
Then he turned towards Miller.  
  
"Where the hell were you? She could have died, we could have died! ..."  
  
Sorry, it's a little short but there is more to come.... Anyone wants to know who the killer is and why ? ;) And now you know why I write shipper stories, I'm terrible at writing action.... 


	7. Aftermath

Part VII:  
  
About 15 minutes later

Faith sat on the toilet lit after the paramedics had bandaged her arm. Fortunately it was just a small wound, the cut wasn't very deep. It bleed much and hurt like hell but nothing serious to worry about.  
  
She could hear Bosco talking to Miller, in the main room. His voice got louder with every word he said, still she couldn't make out all he was saying. She did hear only a few sentences.  
  
"Where the hell were you? She could have died, we could have died! ..."  
  
"You never said that we would be the bait and the little fact that this guy cuts the wives heart out must have slipped your mind, too"  
  
"Were was the surveillance you promised? If I hadn't be armed we could both be dead by the time you even realised that something was going on...."  
  
She didn't hear anything after that, she still was a little shocked from waking up to see a man with a knife over her who tried to kill herself and Bosco.  
  
She looked up startled as she heard Boscos voice behind her.  
  
"How are you feeling?", he asked worried.  
  
"It just hurts, nothing to worry about and the painkillers should take care of that in a few minutes"  
  
"Miller said he counted on the perp to try to attack you. The profile the had made stated you're exactly his type. And about having someone watching us at any time ... They decided to stay back to not rouse any suspicions. Didn't think the guy would get past them unnoticed!"  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Why, what?"  
  
"Why did he kill all this women by cutting the heart out?"  
  
"Martin Roberts age 36, was married until about a year ago. Apparently his wife met someone and was cheating on him the whole time. After finding out he discovered that she had an affair with a married man. They think what ticked him finally off was that all the female victims rejected his advances. They thinks that he wanted to punish the woman for rejecting him like his wife did. And the man would be punished for being unfaithful to woman in general and their wives. The real reason we were chosen for the case was, that I have a reputation to be a ladies killer. Guess they thought I would attract him even more by flirting with other woman, which I didn't, by the way. And you look a lot like his wife, hair colour, eye colour, height....."  
  
"But I don't know him? Why me?", she asked confused and moved to the door to get a good look at their killer. In all the tumult she didn't really saw the man until now.  
  
"Oh my good!", she exclaimed. "That's the guy from the pool! And I think he was one of the guys who made a pass at me while we were down on the pool the first time, too!"  
  
Her knees buckled suddenly, as she realised what danger she really was in. Roberts could have easily killed or raped her while she was down alone by the pool.  
  
The moment Bosco saw her staggering he took her in his arms to hold her upright.  
  
"Shh, it's all right! He can't hurt you anymore. I would never let anything happen to you!", he murmured, while stroking her hair gently.  
  
Staying a moment longer in his embrace she looked up.  
  
"I know, Boz!", she smiled lightly before laying her head back on his chest.  
  
She never wanted to leave his arm, but she knew they had to talk about last night. Her feelings for him hadn't changed, she still loved him. But she wasn't sure that he felt the same for her. Sure, he said it but she knew Bosco would say anything to get a girl to have sex with him. She just wasn't sure he wasn't playing. After all she was not a supermodel, but a divorced mother of two! And last night definitely wasn't like her. Jumping into bed with him without thinking.  
  
She didn't want to end being hurt be him, but she needed to know what last night meant to Bosco.  
  
Bosco had known that this would come eventually. He feared that Faith regretted what happened between them. He would do anything for her, if she wanted to stay that would it be. But that didn't mean that he wouldn't try all he could do convince her to give their relationship a try. He just wanted her to be happy.  
  
"I know, Faith! I know!"  
  
tbc.....

Thank you for all the review! I planned on ending the stories soon, but I have a few ideas for a sequel.... So I guess there will be more to read, but I don't want to tell you too much, yet :-D


	8. Epilogue

Part VIII  
  
A few hours later  
  
They had decided a bathroom or a crime scene wasn't the best place to talk, so after wrapping up everything they headed back to New York. At lunchtime they stopped at a little diner and ordered burgers and fries. It was a beautiful, warm day so they sat outsides at one of the picnic tables, eating in silence.  
  
"Bosco?", Faith asked after they polished of their meals.  
  
She decided to use a direct approach. Mostly because she didn't know how to do it any other way.  
  
"Last night, what was that about? Was I there and convenient? Or was it some macho shit the great Boscorelli can have anyone, even his partner?"  
  
"What?", he sounded surprised and a little pissed. "Do you think that little of me? What do you think, that I just had sex with you to tell everyone at the precinct about it? I thought we were friends, that you would know that I could never do something like that to you! I told you I loved you, damn it!", he turned away from her and walked to the other side of the table.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that! I know deep down in my heart that you wouldn't do that to me. But I'm scared! I'm divorced and the next minute I sleep with my partner of all people! It was just so unexpected, Bosco... I woke up by your kisses and the next thing I know is us having sex!"  
  
"Do you regret it?", he asked quietly in a small voice.  
  
God, he hoped not. If she did he didn't know how to fix everything. He wanted her at least to stay his friend.  
  
"Not really! It just happened so fast and I don't know what to think...", she answered after she had thought about it for a minute.  
  
Bosco sighed in relieve. He still had a chance to make it right.  
  
"Faith, I told you I loved you!"  
  
"I know, but you said yourself you never said it and meant it. That you use it as a phrase to get laid. And I just don't dare to think that someone like you could feel something for someone like me."  
  
"Someone like me? What am I? Some kind of freak?", he asked hurt. "What do you think it feels like to tell someone that you love her and she says it back and then she says she doesn't believe you! That doesn't really encourage me to say it to anyone. Apart from that we promised each other never to lie again, remember?"  
  
"I didn't mean it like that! You are neither a freak nor are you incapable of caring for people. It doesn't matter what others say, I know you better than that. I saw countless times how you care, when you protect me, when you take care of me after I was hurt or when your are there for my when I need you most. I could go on for a long time! I just meant that I can't imagine you loving me. I saw your ex girlfriends, they are all very beautiful and if your locker room stories are true, some kind of sex goddesses. How can I compete?"  
  
"You don't have to compete at all! You're beautiful and I'm not saying that because of last night, from the first moment I saw you there was something about you....", he smiled at her. "And the more I know you the more gorgeous you become."  
  
"And about the sex part... You don't have to worry about that either. Last night was the first time I really made love. I couldn't believe it before, but there is a difference between making love and sex. I have never felt something that good before. It's like you satified urges in my I didn't even know I had!"  
  
Faith was taken aback by this. He thinks I'm gorgeous? And that the sex was great. Wow! Somehow that made her feel butterflies in her stomach. Suddenly it occurred to her that Bosco said that he hadn't lied....  
  
"Bosco? Does that mean you meant what you said yesterday?"  
  
Bosco took a deep breath. It was all or nothing now, what he said now would make the difference. And frankly he was scared out of his mind. He never felt like this before and he hadn't said it and meant it.  
  
"I told you I didn't lie! I meant it and I mean it. I don' now how or why... I don't even no when, but I do love you. I'm sorry if I hurt you, I never wanted to take advantage of you... I never planned on falling in love with anybody. And especially not with you, my married partner"  
  
Stunned she looked at him. She couldn't be hearing that, it must be a dream.  
  
"You didn't take advantage. If I remember correctly I was there and willing. You gave me time enough to stop you and I'm fairly sure that you're not one to rape a girl if I had said no", she smiled."And I'm not married anymore!"  
  
"Perhaps that made me see you the first time as something other than untouchable," he grinned.  
  
Smiling she stepped into his arms, snuggling closer to him and inhaling his unique scent.  
  
"I love you, Bosco!", she murmured into his neck.  
  
She was barely audible but Bosco heard her. He took her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him.  
  
"I love you, too!", he said and kissed her gently, his heart beating like crazy.  
  
As the kiss deepened, became more passionate and was about to get out of hand she pulled back. As Bosco removed his hands from her ass she lay her hand on his chest, caressing it softly.  
  
"But I need to take this slow. I'm not divorced that long and everything is still so new. Last night was a little sudden. I want to take the time to get to know you as more than a friend. I'm not one to just jump into a new relationship"  
  
"Whatever you need. I don't want to screw that up. If you want to date first, we will...."  
  
Smiling gratefully at him she hugged him tightly.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
They both didn't know what would happen. But they wanted to give it a try, this was nothing to take too fast. There was a friendship and partnership at stake. But they would make it, they were sure of that.

A few days later

A man in torn clothes wandered down the streets. He had no money, nothing apart from the things he wore on his body. His eyes were full of hatred but also full of determination. His shoulder hurt and he was hungry and thirsty.  
  
His stay in jail wasn't very long but that didn't change anything. It was humiliating, sharing the bath with a few hundred others going out just once a day and so on. No one could imagine how it felt to talk to the shrink. Dr. Walker said he was crazy! He just couldn't accept that his wife didn't love him and found another man and now he wanted to punish innocent people for his own failures. Yeah, sure! But he would make it all right again, getting his life back and punishing the people who were responsible for screwing it up in the first place.  
  
Wandering down the road he looked for a car to drive in the direction he wanted to go. And he was lucky, a nice older couple stopped their car beside him. Leaving just the street sign behind on the lone road which read in bold letters "New York.."  
  
The End for now...... Tbc in another story...  
  
I hope this end satisfied shipper and non shipper, but caution the sequel will most likely content more shipperness.... And some action, I have a feeling we'll see the killer again ;)


End file.
